Zierathdom (country)
Zierathdom is monarchist republic occupying the western coast of the continent of Scottlund. Zierathdom is also the nominal head of the Zierathan Alliance. Zierath is bordered on the north by the Hovden Ocean; on the northeast by Abode and Dietz; on the east by the Scottish Lake; on the southeast by Carlindom; and on the west by the Ae Ess Sea, which separates Zierathdom from the island nations of Perry, the Old Empire, William, and the Island of the Arrg. The total area of Zierath is square miles, making it one of the largest countries in the Zierathan Alliance. The capital city, Castle Zierath, is one of the largest and most visited cities, and Maz City is one of the centers of trade in its region of the Achar. Land and Resources Zierathdom is well known for its massive continuous forest in the western three-fourths of the country. This forest covers a huge rolling plateau sloping up toward the northeastern area of the country, made up the Mithril Hylands and the Scottish Lake. The land ranges from 500 feet above sea level at the mouths of the many rivers to 4600 feet at Castle Zierath. The Hylands have an average height of 5000 feet. The tallest mountain in the Hylands, the MacBain Cliff, is 6000 feet above sea level. The plains at the edge of Zierathdom continue into Abode. The plain is suddenly interrupted 50 miles from the Hovden Ocean. The Paladin River flows through the Bretten Mountains. These mountains rarely go more than 2500 feet above sea level. Nestled in between the mountains is a fertile valley which ends in a natural harbor. In the southeastern corner of the country, a wetlands - the United Swamp- has formed. Rivers and Lakes Most of the rivers flow into the Ae Ess Sea or the Hovden Ocean. The Paladin, the Kodiak, and the Charles flow from the Scottish Lake. The Charles flows into Lake Lines, and then continues on the other side of the lake to the Ae Ess Sea. Other bodies of water feed the Paladin; one of its major tributaries is the Vibra River, which starts at Lake Ness. The Kodiak has many large tributaries as well, including the Ylvisaker, the Bandit, the Bretten, and the Roland. Other major rivers flow from two large lakes, Lake Tay and Lake Lamond to the Ae Ess Sea; the Arrg flows from Tay and the Davez flows from the Lamond. Climate The climate of Zierathdom is diverse due to the multitude of geographic features found within the state. Maz City lies at the northernmost tip of the humid continental climate zone, with some characteristics of a humid subtropical climate. Moving east toward the mountainous interior of the state, the climate becomes markedly colder, the number of cloudy days increases and winter snowfall amounts are greater. Most interior lowland areas, including the area surrounding Castle Zierath and Tanyadee, have a moderate humid continental climate with hot, humid summers and cool to cold winters. Highland areas in the Mithril Hylands have a more severe humid continental climate, with colder, snowy winters and somewhat cooler summers. The northwestern area has a humid subtropical climate with somewhat milder winters. Natural Resources Zierathdom is an important agricultural country. The southeast area surrounding Tanyadee is one of the most fertile areas on the ring. The area between Maz City and Albaugh is also heavily farmed. The tree farms throughout the forest of Zierath provide the preferred lumber for houses and ships. The Niurb tree in particular, are much sought after for its versatile fruit. Mineral resources are extensive, including quartz, diamond, iron ore, chromium, phosphates, manganese, mica, graphite, gold, copper, silver, bauxite, zinc, tin, and mercury. One of the largest deposits of mithril is found in the hylands surrounding the Mines of Mithril. A large marble quarry is also found in the hylands. Plants and Animals The Forest of Zierath covers three-fourths of the country. The forest has many deciduous trees in the south and west. Further inland, near Castle Zierath, the forest turns primarily coniferous, with the notable exception of the niurb. The wildlife of Zierathdom is extremely diverse. Notable large mammals include several types of bear, unicorn, moose, elk, many different species of deer, the mammoth, and the ground sloth. Large carnivores include the tiger, the smiledon, the leopard, the puma, the wolf, the coyote, and the fox. Several species of dinosaurs, notably the velociraptor and the hadrasaur inhabit the United Swamp. A few of the reptiles, including the coral snake, the death rattle, and the minotaur lizard, are poisonous. Creatures such as the hydra and regens live in the forest while griffin, pegasus, and hippogriffs live in the hylands. Population The population of Zierathdom is approximately 22,000,000 sentients. Several different racial groups have made Zierathdom their home over the millennia. o 25% of the total population is greenlak. Of this twenty-five per cent, 44% is jhogobleen, 26% is gobleen, 21% is orkan, and 9% is bugbahar. o 20% of the population is homid. Of this twenty percent, 24% is peach homid, 20% is brown homid, 14% is golden homid, 12% copper homid, 10% is ogre, 8% is hill giant, the 7% is hafolk, 4% is fog giant, and the remaining 1% is made up of several different giant races. o 20% are animen. Of this twenty per cent, 29% are bandit, 16% are otterling, 14% are avian, 11% are lobos, 10% are ursan, 9% are chatara, 7% are gnoll, 3% are dermyl, and the remaining 1% are from a variety of races. o 18% are dwarven. Of this eighteen per cent, 47% are bazzalt, 44% are feroult, and 9% are mittril. o 15% are elven. Of this fifteen per cent, 75% are Ferhys, 13% are darhys, and 12% are shandrhys. o The remaining 2% are made up many different races, including Imrhys, centaurs, dragons, and drakos. Principal Cities The most populous city in Zierathdom is Castle Zierath. The city of Castle Zierath itself has approximately 1.5 million people living within its walls. The suburbs surrounding it add an additional million to the metropolitan area. Other large cities include Maz City (1,000,000), Neverman (700,000), Tanyadee (650,000), MacBain (600,000), Leosburg (550,000), Scotton (500,000), Monroe (500,000), and Brummer (400,000). Education Schools in Zierathdom are administered by the joint efforts of the Huntian Papal Education Foundation, run by the Isles of Hovde, and the Zierathan Education Department. Elementary and Secondary Schools More than 4,100,000 pupils attended primary schools in this century, and some 1,500,000 secondary students attend the state run schools. Many students attend the public schools part time, and then spend the rest of the time either in an apprenticeship or in the private schools of their particular race. Universities and Colleges There are 146 institutions of higher learning in Zierathdom. They had an enrollment of 1,200,000. Colleges and university include the University of Zierath and Davez University, both in Castle Zierath; the University of Maz in Maz City; Mithril College in MacBain; Red College in Neverman; and Wayne College in Great Bretten. Cultural Institutions Zierathdom’s museums, libraries, and theatres are spread throughout the entire province. Among the major museums are the Zierath Art Gallery in Castle Zierath; the Pict Museum in MacBain; the Markos Museum and Planetarium in Maz City; and the Monroe Public Museum in Monroe. Government The government of Zierathdom is a monarchist republic. There are three major bodies that form the governing forces of Zierathdom. Monarchy The Imrhys Lord Zierath is at the head of the monarchy. Since coming to power in 11,465 I.C., Zierath has pulled back, only taking part in the day to day business of running the government to the elected Senate. The monarchy is in charge of maintaining the armed forces, the diplomatic corps, and the nobility. The monarchy is also the body that signs the Senate’s bills into laws. A second part of the monarchy is the council of nobles. These are the nobles who control land from beyond the actual boundaries of Zierathdom, but still part of the Zierathan Alliance. This body observes, counsels, and monitors the monarchy. Frequently, the armed forces leaders come out the council. The Senate The different areas and races get to elect a representative to the Senate. The Senate is the body of people who decide what the laws are and how they should be implemented. The Senate can overrule the monarchy with a 2/3 vote. The Senate is monitored by the council of nobles and the Judiciary. The Judiciary There are many different levels of courts. The most numerous are the city courts. These deal with the land and property laws for the most part. The next level are the area courts. This court controls the criminal laws, such as theft, forgery, arson and assault. The next level are the country courts. These courts monitor the capital offences, such as murder, grand theft, and rape. The High Court is an exclusive court. Led by the Chief Justice of Zierath, Lindsay, this body monitors all the other courts, the monarchy, the council, and the Senate. The High Court is made up of Lindsay and a judge from each race: homid, Rhys, dratchma, greenlak, animen, centaur, and dragon. They are in charge of the most serious crimes: treason, murder, and mass murder. The High Court is monitored by a sub-committee of the Senate and High Court Committee of the Council of Nobles. History Ylvisaker For hundreds of years, the Imrhys lord Ylvisaker ruled the continent of Scottlund. Ylvisaker was killed during the Third Gnarrhys War in the Ylvisaker Massacre. The country was then attacked by an army of vampires, Dathrhys, and other corrupted sentients. The country’s population was further decimated by the khobalds being driven insane in the 10,075. Ylvisaker’s nobles, led by Zierath, restored order and defeated the Dathrhys and vampire armies in 10,085. Zierath After the war, in 10,087, the Imrhys nobles helped recreate the government and civilization. They divided the continent into several smaller countries under the auspices of a larger confederation called the Zierathan Alliance. Zierath became responsible for the western section of the continent. Rather than starting in one of Ylvisaker’s cities, Zierath started building a new capital city called towards the center of his territory. He started with his own castle which he called Castle Zierath in 10,100. Sentients flocked to his newly designed city, and they called the surrounding city ‘Castle Zierath’ as well. The Outer Wall, the third of five walls, was completed in 10,210. It encompassed The government was run out of Castle Zierath. They created a Noble Council, made up of many of the Imrhys who had taken part in the battles. They also created a republic senatorial system that was run by the sentients and a judiciary system which balanced the power of the other two. With the aid of Pope David of Hunt, Zierath implemented a public education program focused in reducing the rampant racism that had caused so many problems. Over several centuries, the program was mostly effective. Training Imrhys In addition to training the citizens of the Alliance, Zierath turned his attention to newly Awakened Imrhys. Zierath and his friends would bring in newly Awakened Imrhys and start training them. After the younger Imrhys turn 500, the elder Imrhys would divide their land they controlled and give it to younger Imrhys. The aim was to teach the next generations responsibility. It did not always work, but the success rate is fairly high. Among the Imrhys who were trained by Zierath and the other nobles are Kerkove, Kuker, Carlin, Braithe, Xiola, the Mad Hatter, Lindsay, Andreea, Stavius, Nicholas the Axemage, and Landa. Many of the younger Imrhys move on and rule in their own countries. Others stay in Zierathdom or one of the surrounding land areas and remain members of the Zierathan Alliance. Vampires The biggest threat to the peace of Zierathdom are the vampires. The Sithnarn, in particular, have strongholds throughout the country. Many of the strongholds hold vampires that are in torpor. Occasionally, several of the Sithnarn will awake from torpor and go on a killing streak, creating mini-armies. Current Zierathdom Zierathdom is a pre-eminent country within the Zierathan Alliance, and is currently one of the major powers on the known Achar. Category:Country